My 'naughty' Wookie
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: YeWookKyu story!/Last chapter!UPDATE/AU/NC/Threesome!/slight! Zhoury little NC (?)/Wookie benar-benar menerima 'hukuman' dari kedua kekasihnya. Apa yang terjadi selnjutnya? xD/ANAK KECIL NGGAK BOLEH BACA! R n R
1. Chapter 1

**Pair :**

**YeWook, KyuWook slight! ZhouRy**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Drama, Mesum (?)**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, SME, orang tua, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.**

**Dan Fanfic ini ASLI dari OTAK Hana!**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, Aneh, Abal, Gaje. NC, smut, OOC.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD. Alur berantakan. Typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana _2012_**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

_Namja _mungil itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan _caramel_nya, menyesuaikan bias cahaya mentari yang berlomba masuk memenuhi retinannya.

Pagi yang cerah.

Ia tersenyum manis, menguap lebar sebelum kembali tersenyum saat merasakan sepasang atau mungkin dua pasang lengan tengah memeluknya erat.

_Namja _manis nan mungil itu menoleh kesamping kanan, menemukan _namja _tampan bersuari _brunette _dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipisnya yang begitu menggoda, terlihat sempurna diwajahnya yang sangat lembut.

Ia mengecup sekilas bibir tipis itu, berbisik pelan, "Selamat pagi _hyung"_

Hal yang sama terulang lagi saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, menemukan sosok _namja _lain yang juga msih tertidur pulas, surai ikal kecoklatannya sedikit menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit '_evil'_, tersempurnakan dengan bibir penuh dan kulit seputih porselen.

Ia kembali mengecup sekilas bibir indah itu, "Selamat pagi _evil"._

_Namja _manis itu menggeliat pelan, menyingkirkan kedua pasang lengan yang mungkin sejak tadi malam terus memeluknya erat, berjingkat kecil turun dari ranjang, bergerak sepelan mungkin agar tidak menganggu kegiatan tidur kedua kekasihnya.

Ya, kedua _namja _tampan itu adalah kekasihnya.

Terlihat aneh? Sepertinya tidak. Karena memang seperti itulah mereka.

"Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas Kim Ryeowook", gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My 'naugthy' Wookie**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hidupku sempurna, tentu saja._

_Memiliki dua orang kekasih yang begitu tampan, pengertian dan yang paling penting adalah mencintaiku._

_Ya, keduanya sama-sama mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintai mereka berdua._

_Bahkan keduanya sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus saling berbagi dengan apa yang kumilki._

_Cinta, perhatian dan tubuhku._

_Semuanya berjalan dengan begitu sempurna._

_Hingga aku tak mampu melepaskan salah satu diantara mereka._

_._

_._

"Selamat pagi, Wookie _baby"_

Wookie, _namja _manis itu, tersenyum saat merasakn sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Napas hangat beraroma _mint _yang begitu ia sukai menggelitik perpotongan lehernya.

"Selamat pagi Kyunnie", balasnya singkat, tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng yang ia siapkan untuk sarapan mereka bertiga.

"Aroma yang lezat, membuatku benar-benar merasa 'lapar'", bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Wookie. _Namja _manis itu terkekh geli, mematikan kompornya sebelum berbalik menghadap salah satu _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Apa yang benar-benar membuatmu 'lapar' Tuan Cho? Nasi goreng buatanku atau tubuhku?", tanya Wookie seraya mengerling nakal, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, mengertakan pelukannya dipinggang Wookie, membuat tubuh mereka semakin terhimpit satu sama lain, "Tentu saja tubuhmu _baby, _kau membuatku ingin terus 'memakanmu'", desah Kyuhyun ditelinga Wookie.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya, sebelum melumat bibir _kissable _milik _namja _manis itu. Melumatnya ganas.

Wookie memejamkan _caramel_nya, menikmati setiap lumatan bibir Kyuhyun terhadap dua belah bibirnya, menghisapnya bahkan terkadang menggigitnya kasar, namun hal itu malah membuat Wookie semakin meminta lebih. Kedua tangannya yang mengalung di leher Kyuhyun membantunya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun meminta akses masuk.

"...ehhhmmmpp.."

Lenguhan tertahan terdengar saat lidah Kyuhyun berhasil masuk, mengecap setiap inci goa manis yang begitu memabukan, mengajak lidah Wookie untuk bertarung, saling membelit dan bertukar _saliva, _membawa _namja _manis itu untuk lebih menikmati setiap gerakan yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Tangan kanannya mulai beranjak, menyingkap sedikit kaos tipis _V-neck _yang dikenakan Wookie, membuat gerakan memutar di perut _namja _manis itu.

"...eunggghhh..K-kyuhh.."

Wookie menggelinjang hebat, saat tangan Kyuhyun beralih mencubit kasar _nipple_nya, membuat ciuman mereka terlepas, menyisakan begitu banyak _saliva _yang merembes disekitar mulut Wookie.

"...ohhhh! Kyunnie..hh..ahhhh...", Wookie semkain mendesah tak karuan saat bibir Kyuhyun beralih menyentuh perpotongan lehernya, mengecup, menjilat, menggingit lalu menghispanya kuat, tangan Wookie semakin menekan kepala Kyuhyun, meminat _namja _tampan itu untuk melakukan lebih.

"...aahhh...Kyunniie.. Kyunie..", Wookie terus mendesah, menikmati setiap cumbuan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun masih setia bertengger di _nipple_nya, terus mencubit kasar dibalik kaos putih yang masih ia kenakan, sedangkan tangan kiri Kyuhyun mulau menerobos masuk kedalam celana pendek yang ia kenakan, menarik kasar penisnya yang setengha menegang.

"gyaaa...Kyu!..ohhhh,,"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya demi melihat wajah Wookie yang pasti begitu menggoda saat ini.

Dan benar saja, _see? _Kekasihnya itu benar-benar menggoda. Wajah manisnya benar-benar sudah merah sekarang, peluh terus mengucur dari tubuhnya, bibir _kissable_nya sedikit terbuka, mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan jangan lupakan _caramel_ indah yang memandangnya sayu, terlihat begitu pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Apa kau menikmatnya _baby?", _bisik Kyuhyun _seductive, _tanpa malu Wookie mengangguk.

"Jadi, perlukah kita melanjutkannya hem?"

Sekali lagi _namja _manis itu mengangguk pasrah, tatapannya berubah memelas meminat Kyuhyun untuk kembali memanjakannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu _baby"_

Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksinya, meremas kuat penis Wookie yang masih terbungkus _underwear_, membuat benda mungil itu menegang sempurna di tangannya, sedngkan tangannya yang lain masih terus sibuk mencubit-cubit _nipple _Wookie.

"..oohhh..Kyu..lebihh..la-kukan lebih cepat..ahhhh!", Wookie terus meracau nikmat, kedua tangannya tetap mengalung di leher Kyuhyun, tidak ingin jatuh akibat aksi Kyuhyun yang perlahan membuat tubuhnya lemas, tak berdaya.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya hanya meremas kuat penis Wookie, sekarang mengocoknya cepat, membuat _namja _manis itu semkain menggelinjang nikmat. Perutnya serasa ingin meledak, sesuatu yang begitu familiar seakan ingin menerobos keluar hingga...

"Kim Ryeowook, cepat bawakan sarapanku sekarang atau aku akan 'menghukum'mu dengan keras nanti malam. Kau ingat ini bukan hari dimana Kyuhyun yang bertugas memuaskanmu _chagy, _hari ini jatahku".

Seketika itu juga Wookie mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh, sedikit kecewa saat merasakan tidak ada lagi yang memegang penisnya.

"_N-ne! _Yesung _hyung!", _ucap Wookie keras, segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, menyentuh sekilas penis Wookie yang masih tegang sebelum menghilang menuju ruang makan dimana Yesung menanti mereka.

'_Ck. Yesung hyung menyebalkan'_

.

.

.

Wookie berjalan aneh keluar dari dapur, membawa satu nampan berisi tiga piring nasi goreng. Ia tersenyum manis saat menemukan Yesung sudah duduk di depan meja makan seraya terus menatapnya tajam, menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"_Hyung, _kau marah padaku?", tanya Wookie memelas setelah meletakkan tiga piring nasi goreng itu di atas meja, berjalan menghampiri Yesung.

_Namja _tampan itu membisu, masih terus menatap tajam Wookie.

"Kau jangan berlebihan _hyung, _tadi kami hanya 'bermain' sedikit", kekeh Kyuhyun geli melihat tingkah Yesung yang terlalu kekanakan menurutnya.

Wookie mengangguk setuju, mendudukan tubuhnya di pangkuan Yesung, "Benar kata Kyunnie, _hyung. _Jangan marah lagi, _ne?", _rajuk Wookie mengalungkan lengannya dileher Yesung.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua _onyx_nya jengah, lebih memilih memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan kekasihnya daripada harus mendengar rajukan Wookie yang meminta Yesung untuk memaafkannya, karena ia tau sangat tau akan berakhir bagaimana permintaan maaf itu. Apakah ia merasa cemburu? Marah? Kesal? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak metrasakan itu. Bukankah Wookie sudah menjelasaknnya tadi? Bahwa mereka bisa berbagi.

"_Hyung...", _rengek Wookie manja, mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Yesung menghela napas pelan. Selalu seperti ini, ia tidak mungkin bisa marah kepada kekasih manisnya.

"Hahh.. baiklah.. _Hyung _memaafkanmu"

Wookie tersenyum senang, mengecup sekilas bibir tipis milik Yesung.

"_Gomawo hyung, _aku mencintaimu"

Yesung menyerngai, mengusap lembut pipi Wookie, "_Hyung _juga mencintaimu _chagy"_

"..ooohh! _Hyung! _Jangan memegangnya!", desah Wookie kaget saat merasakan tangan Yesung menyelinap masuk kedalam celananya, mencengkram kuat penisnya yang masih 'terbangun' akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo? _Sepertinya tadi kalian sudah 'bermain' terlalu jauh, hingga membuat 'Wookie kecil' menjadi keras seperti ini hem?"

"..aaaahhhh..._hyung..._ohh..", Wookie semakin mendesah hebat, menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Yesung, memejamakan _caramel_nya erat.

Yesung menyeringai, terus mengocok cepat penis Wookie namun dilain sisi ia juga menutup lubang kecil di ujung penis itu, membuat _orgasme _Wookie tertahan sejak tadi.

"Ini baru 'hukuman' kecil dariku _chagy. _'Hukuman' yang sebenarnya akan kita lihat nanti malam", bisik Yesung, sebelum kembali mengocok penis Wookie kasar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My 'naughty' Wookie**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wookie mengerutkan dahinya bingung, menatap jengah _hoobae_nya di kampus yang sejak tadi terus saja menghela napas, menekuk wajahnya aneh.

"Ya! Henry Lau! Tidak bisakah kau tidak menekuk wajahmu seperti itu? Kau terlihat begitu buruk", ucap Wookie tajam.

_Namja _keturunan Cina itu hanya mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli, kembali ke kegiatan awalnya, menghela napas dan melamun.

Wookie berdecak kesal, menjitak kepala Henry pelan.

"Ya _sunbae! _Kenapa kau menjitakku?', sungut Henry tak terima.

"Karena sejak tadi kau bersikap aneh Henry Lau. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Henry nampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum kembali menhela napas. Menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja, "Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Mimi _ge, sunbae", _adu Henry.

Wookie mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Bertengkar? Tidak biasanya kalian seperti itu, ada apa eoh?"

Henry mengacak rambutnya frustasi, memandang memelas ke arah Wookie yang sekarang berjengit aneh, "Hey, _waeyo?"_

"Apa yang harus kulakukan _sunbae?"_

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan? Tentu saja aku tidak tau _pabbo! _Kau bahakna belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi", kesal Wookie, kembali menjitak kecil kepala Henry.

"Benar juga, tapi tidak bisakah kau berhenti menjitakku Wookie _sunbae? _Bagaimana jika otak pintarku berubah menjadi bodoh huh?"

Wookie berdecak kesal, melotot ke arah Henry, namun sungguh, hal itu sama sekali tidak terlihat menakutkan, "Terserah kau saja. Lebih baik sekarang ceritakan masalahmu"

Henry kembali mendesah, dan jika _namja _Cina itu mendesah sekali lagi Wookie berjanji akan menjitak kepalanya untuk yang ketiga kali, "Mimi _ge _memintaku untuk melakukan 'itu'"

Dahi Wookie kembali berkerut, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'itu'?"

Tampang Henry semakin memelas, benarkah _sunbae_nya itu tidak tau apa yang ia maksud atau dia hanya berpura-pura tidak tau untuk mengolok-olok Henry? Entahlah..

"_Sunbae.. _benarkah kau tidak tau apa yang kumaksud?"

Wookie menggeleng pelan, _caramel_nya mengerjap-ngerjap imut, benar-benar terlihat begitu polos.

"Mimi _ge _memintaku bercinta dengannya"

Hampir saja Wookie tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ia terbatuk menatap aneh ke arah Henry. Apa dia bilang? Bercinta?

"Zhoumi memintamu bercinta dengannya? Jadi kalian belum pernah melakukannya?"

Henry menggeleng, "Mimi _ge _sering memintanya padaku, tapi aku terlalu takut s_unbae... _kau tau kami sesama _namja, _pasti akan sangat sakit jika melakukan 'itu'"

Wookie berusaha keras menahan tawanya, ia tidak ingin membuat Henry tersinggung. Anak ini benar-benar terlalu polos.

"Kau berpikir bahwa 'hubungan' sesama _namja _akan terasa sakit?"

Henry mengangguk kecil, tampangnya benar-benar memelas. Wookie terkekeh pelan, mengacak-acak rambut Henry, "Kau terlalu polos Henry-ya. Bercinta dengan sesama _namja _tidak akan menyakitkan jika kalian berdua sama-sama menikmatinya".

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, kalau itu menyakitkan kenapa aku mau melakuaknnya dengan Kyunnie dan Yesung _hyung _eoh?"

Benar juga, jika itu menyakitkan kenapa s_unbae_nya ini dengan senang hati mau bercinta dengan kedua kekasihnya? Bahkan ia sering mendengar cerita dari Zhoumi bahwa hampir setiap hari pasangan trio aneh itu melakukannya.

"Apakah kau akan merasa nikmat saat melakukannya?"

Wookie kembali terkekeh, "Tentu saja Henry Lau! Kau akan merasakan kenikmatan duniawi yang begitu indah saat penis besar kekasihmu memasuki lubang anusmu, menggenjotnya dengan kasar terus menerus hingga kau menemukan surgamu ketika ujung penisnya menemukan prostatmu"

Wajah Henry memerah seketika. Demi seluruh cintanya pada Zhoumi, kenapa Wookie bisa selantang itu menyuarakan kegiatan bercintanya?

"_Su-sunbae.. _aku tau.. tapi kau tidak perlu menceritakannya sejelas itu", cicit Henry, merasa begitu malu.

Wookie tertawa lepas, benarkah ia terlalu vulgar?

"_Arra.. arra.. _Tapi aku serius Henry Lau, itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Apalagi saat mulutnya meng'_oral _ penismu itu sungguh terasa nikmat"

Blush!

Wookie berdiri, berlari pergi sebelum ia mendapat teriakan dari _namja _Cina itu.

"Wookie _sunbae! _KAU BENAR-BENAR MESUM!"

.

.

.

Wookie masih saja terkekeh pelan saat mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Henry tadi, benar-benar polos dan menggemaskan. Walaupun wajahnya tak kalah polos dan menggemaskan dengan _namja _Cina itu tapi semua orang tau bahwa otaknya tidak sepolos itu.

Ia berjalan santai melewati koridor kampus yang mulai terlihat sepi, sepertinya jam kuliah benar-benar sudah berakhir. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat salah satu kekasihnya berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya, memandangnya sambil tersenyum mesum seperti biasa.

"Kyunnie!", rajuk Wookie manja, bergelayut mesra di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hai _baby, _bagaimana kabarmu sore ini?"

Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk mengecuip sekilas bibir _kissable _itu, "Jauh lebih baik daripada tadi pagi"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, "Kau masih marah karena Yesung _hyung _'menggantung'mu tadi pagi?"

"_Aniyo, _aku hanya merasa kesal. Kau tau aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri di kamar mandi, dan itu benar-benar sangat tidak menyenangkan", ucap Wookie sakartis.

"Seharusnya kau meminat bantuanku _baby, _aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu", bisik Kyuhyun.

Wookie menyeringai aneh, "Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu kau tau, tapi aku masih ingin berangkat kuliah besok. _So, _lebih baik 'bermain' _single _dariapda harus merasakan kemarahan Yesung _hyung"._

Kyuhyun tertawa, merangkul pinggang Wookie mesra, membawa kekasihnya untuk pergi dari koridor itu, "Kau benar, kau juga masih harus melayaniku besok".

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Yesung _hyung?"_

"Dia sedang ada urusan dengan Dosen, entahlah apa yang sudah ia lakukan, yang jelas ia akan pulang malam nanti"

Wookie mendesah kecewa, "Sepertinya aku harus bersabar menunggu 'hukuman'ku".

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My 'naughty' Wookie**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kedua tangannya menyilang didada, menekuk wajahnya kesal. Ini sudah pukul 9 malam tapi Yesung belum juga pulang, ia sudah mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya itu namun suara operator yang selalu menjawab teleponnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kim Yesung", gerutu Wookie kesal.

.

Ceklek

.

"Siapa yang kau maksud menyebalkan Kim Ryeowook?"

_Namja _mungil itu trelonjak kaget, hampir saja ia terjatuh dari ranjang akibat suara _barithone _lembut yang begitu ia kenal.

"_Hyung! _Kau ingin membunuhku eoh?"

Yesung terkekeh, melemparkan tas selempang dan jaketnya begitu saja ke lantai, menhampiri sosok Wookie yang masih menatapnya kesal.

"Membunuhmu? Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku _chagy", _ucap Yesung, mengacak surai hitam Wookie.

Yesung menyeringai, menarik Wookie untuk berdiri, menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam kungkungannya, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah tidak sabar menunggu hukumanmu eh? Sampai kau memakai pakaian seperti ini"

Wookie mengerling nakal, memainkan jarinya di dada Yesung. Melupakan kekesalannya terhadap _namja _tampan itu, "Aku memang sudah tidak sabar _hyung, _dan ...ohhhhh.. tidak bisakah kau merasakannya? 'Wookie kecil' sudah bangun sejak tadi", desah Wookie, dengan sengaja menggesekan penisnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun, hanya sebuah kemeja putih kebesaran milik Yesung yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Kau benar-benar nakal _chagy, _kau memang harus 'dihukum' dengan keras", bisik Yesung _seductive, _menjilat telinga Wookie, membuat _namja _manis itu kembali melenguh.

Yesung langsung menyambar bibir _kissable _Wookie, menghisapnya kasar, sedangkan tangannya tengah sibuk membuka setiap kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Wookie dan _namja _manis itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, dengan sedikit tidak sabaran membuka semua kancing kemeja Yesung.

"..ehhmmpp.._hyung..", _desah Wookie saat lidah Yesung berhasil menerobos masuk, menggelitik setiap inci goa manis milik kekasihnya.

Kecipak _saliva _terdengar, kedua lidah itu daling membelit, mencoba mendominasi tapi seperti yang selalu terjadi, Kim Yesung akan tetap memegang kendali.

"Kau sungguh manis _chagy", _desah Yesung, melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Menjilat setiap detail wajah manis kekasihnya.

Wookie yang kini sibuk membuak celana Yesung hanya mampu melenguh, mendesah hebat saat tangan Yesung berhasil menemukan _nipple _miliknya, memelintirnya kasar dengan kedua tangan.

"...oohhhh..._hyung... _hentikannhh.."

Yesung menhentikan aksinya, dahinya berkerut bingung, "_Waeyo?"_

Wookie mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah, "Biarkan aku memanjakan 'adik'mu dulu _hyung.. _aku merindukannya.. sangat merindukannya", bersamaan dengan perkataan Wookie, _namja _manis itu sudah berhasil melepaskan celana Yesung bersama dengan _underwear_nya, membebaskan penisnya yang sudah beridiri tegak.

Wookie berjongkok, mengecup penis Yesung sebelum memasukkannya kedalam mulut, mengulumnya seperti lolipop.

"...aahhh.. _chagy.. _kau begitu pintar...", desah Yesung keenakan. Kedua _obisidian_nya terpejam, sedangkan kedua tangannya memegang kedua sisi kepala Wookie, membantu _namja m_anis itu untuk memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

Wookie terus sibuk mengulum penis Yesung, tidak peduli saat ujungnya melesak masuk hingga kerongkongannya, ada sensasi tersendiri saat itu terjadi. _Namja _mungil itu dapat merasakan penis Yesung semakin membesar, terus berkedut didalam mulutnya, maka ia semakin memepercepat tempo kulumannya namun belum sempat ia merasakan s_perma _milik kekasihnya Yesung sudah menjauhkan penisnya dari mulut Wookie, membuatnya mengerang protes.

"ckck.. kau harus sabar _chagy.. _aku ingin mengeluarkannya di lubangmu kau tau", ucap Yesung lembut, membawa Wookie kembali kedalam ciuman basah yang penuh dengan gairah. Tangannya dengan sigap membopong tubuh mungil Wookie, menghempasaknnya ke atas ranjang tanpa melepas pagutan mereka.

"...eunghhh.. _hyung... ", _desahan Wookie kembali terdengar saat Yesung beralih menciumi lehernya, meningglakan begitu banyak bekas merah keunguan yang entah samapi kapan akan terlihat.

"...ohhhh!..", pekik Wookie tertahan saat benda lunak dan basah itu mengitari _nipple_nya dengan gerakan menggoda, ia bisa merasakan gigi Yesung menggigit kecil _nipple_nya, kemudian menghisapnya kuat, ada sensasi yang begitu indah saat Yesung melakukannya.

Mulut Yesung masih terus sibuk dengan _nipple _kanan Wookie, sedangkan _nipple _kiri Wookie dimanja oleh tangan kiri Yesung. _Namja m_ungil itu hanya mampu mendesah hebat dan emmejamkan _caramel_nya erat saat tangan kanan Yesung berhasil menyentuh penisnya, mengocoknya cepat.

"..._hyunghh..ohhh..fasterr..ahhh..ce-cepat..."_

Yesung menyeriangai disela cumbuannya, menuruti permintaan Wookie, mengocok penis imut Wookie semkain cepat.

"..aahhhh..ni-nikhmat..enaakk.. ohhh...", Wookie terus meracau, kedua tangannya bergerak tak beraturan, mencengkrtam kuat seprai yang skeraang sudha benar-benar tak lagi berbentuk.

"..ohhhhh! _hyung.. a_kuh..akan _hyung!", _teriakan panjang mengakhiri gelinjangan tubuh Wookie, tubuhnya melengkung ke atas menikmati sisa-sisa _orgasme _yang begitu sempurna. Cairan _sperman_ya bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Kau menikmatinya _chagy?"_

Wookie mengangguk, pandangannya sayu menatap Yesung yang kini sedang mengolesi penisnya dengan _sperma _Wookie.

Yesung merangkak, menindih tubuh Wookie yang benar-benar sudah basah oleh keringat dan _sperma, _mengangkangkan kaki _namja _mungil itu, menaruhnya ke atas bahu.

"...ahhhh..._hyung.. _ja-janganh menghggodakuh..ohhh..", desah Wookie saat jemari Yesung bergerak disekitar lubangnya, benar-benar menggodanya.

Yesung menyeringai, terus melakukan aksinya tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh lubang _pink _yang terus berkedut itu, "Aku menggodamu eh? Memangnya _hyung _harus melakukan apa, Wookie _chagy?", _goda Yesung.

Wookie mengerang kesal, "Masukan penismu _hyung! _Masukan penis besarmu ke lubangku! Bergeraklah dengan kasar hingga aku terus meneriakan namamu, terus menggenjot lubangku hingga aku tak mampu mengingat apapun lagi selain penismu yang memenuhi lubangku"

Kalimat kotor dari Wookie benar-benar telah membuat libido Yesung meningkat, penisnya serasa ingin meledak hanya dengan mendengar perkataan Wookie. Maka dalam satu gerakan cepat Yesung langsung memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang Wookie, membuat _namja _manis itu memekik kaget.

"..aarrrrrghh! _hyung! _Pelan-pelan.."

Yesung menyeringai, "Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk bergerak dengan kasar _chagy? _Aku hanya mengabulkan permintaanmu".

Wookie baru saja akan mengeluarkan kata-kata protesnya saat Yesung mulai bergerak, meng'_in-out_'kan penisnya dengan begitu brutal, terus menggenjot lubang Wookie, membuat _namja _manis itu tak mampu lagi berteriak prortes yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terus mendesah dan mendesah.

"...aaahhh..._hyung...fasterr..ohh.._penismu...arghh.."

Yesung bergerak semakin brutal, terus menumbuk _prostat _Wookie.

"..eungguhhh.. _chagy.. so tight.._lubangmu sempith..aunghh.."

Wookie tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih, lubangnya benar-benar penuh dengan penis Yesung, begitu nikmat, kedua tangannya yang smeual mencengkram kuat seprai kini bergerak kasar dipunggung Yesung menyalurkan setiap kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"..._hyung!..ohh..deep.._lebih cepat _hyung..ahhh.."_

"..ahhh.. Wookie..."

"...ohhhh..._hyung..ahh..hyung..."_

Beberapa sodokan lagi hingga Wookie memuntahkan lagi _sperma_nya, begitu pula dengan Yesung, cairan putih itu memenuhi lubang Wookie hingga tak mampu tertampung.

Keduanya terengah, mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"_Hyung.. _aku lelah, kelaurkan penismu dari lubangku _hyung", _rajuk Wookie manja. Yesung mendongak, menatap mesum Wookie.

"Lelah? Tapi aku sama sekali belum lelah _chagy... _bukankah ini 'hukuman'mu? Seharusnya kau menikmatinya"

"Tapi _hyung...ohhh!"_

Belum sempat Wookie mengeluarkan protesnya, Yesung sudah membalik tubuh polos Wookie tanpa mencabut penisnya, membuatnya bergesekan dengan dinding _rectum _milik n_amja _itu. Dan belum sempat Wookie bernapas, Yesung kembali beregrak, menyodok lubang Wookie dengan posisi menungging, membuatnya lebih mudah menyentuh _prostat namja _manis itu.

Desahan erotis itu pun kembali terdengar, sepertinya Wookie harus menarik kalimatnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia lelah. _See? _Ia malah smekain mendesah hebat, menikmati penis Yesung yang terus saja menembus batas kenikmatannya.

"ooohhhh..._hyung...ahhh.."_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ssuara desahan itu terus terdengar hingga ruang tengah, membuatnya tak bisa bermain _game _dengan tenang.

Ia melirik celananya yang sudah menggembung sejak tadi, merasa begitu sesak. Dengan sedikit kesal ia berdiri, menghentak-hentakan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di sebelah dapur. Sepertinya ia harus bermain s_ingle _kali ini.

'_Ck. Hanya dengan mendnegar desahanmu penisku langsung terbangun eoh?'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC or END?  
**_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :  
**_

_****_Tadaaa... Hana kembali. xD

sebuah cerita sederhana yang muncul di otak Hana saat liat poster KRY di kamar, entahlah.. cerita ini mengalir begitu saja, terlalu sia-sia untuk tidak 'diabadikan'. xD

Hanya sebuah ff 'sederhana' untuk menyegarkan otak Hana dari ff Hana yang lain yang menurut Hana lebih 'rumit' n 'berat'.

sebenarnya ff ini sama sekali nggak ada konflik, hanya sebuah wadah menyalurkan otak yadong Hana yang semakin hari smekain parah. xD kekeke~

Adakah yang mau review? Dan perlukan dilanjut atau end sampai disini aja?

.

_review?_

_,  
_

_Khmasahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See You! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair :**

**YeWook, KyuWook slight! ZhouRy**

**Genre :**

**MESUM (?) Drama, Romance (biar masuk genre FFn aja xP)  
**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, SME, orang tua, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.**

**Dan Fanfic ini ASLI dari OTAK Hana!**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, Aneh, Abal, Gaje. NC, smut, OOC.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD. Alur berantakan. Typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**ANAK KECIL NGGAK BOLEH BACA! xD**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana _2012_**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Suara desahan itu terus terdengar hingga ruang tengah, membuatnya tidak bisa bermain _game _dengan tenang.

Ia melirik celananya yang sudah menggembung sejak tadi, merasa begitu sesak. Dengan sedikit kesal ia berdiri, menghentak-hentakan kakinya menuju kamar mandi di sebelah dapur. Sepertinya ia harus bermain s_ingle _kali ini.

'_Ck. Hanya dengan mendengar desahanmu penisku langsung terbangun eoh?'_

.

.

.

Wookie mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, merasakan sinar matahari berhasil mengusik tidurnya yang sebenarnya hanya sebentar mengingat tadi malam Yesung benar-benar bersemangat menghukumnya.

Ia menggeliat pelan, namun gerakannya tertahan karena ada sepasang lengan yang masih memeluknya dari belakang, Yesung, ia yakin itu. Ia akan berbalik tapi ..."ohhhhh! _h-hyung.."_

"Selamat pagi _chagy", _desah Yesung ditelinga Wookie, menjilat cuping telinga kekasihnya. Ia menyeriangai lebar saat menyadari kekasihnya itu diam membatu.

"_Hyung... _bisakah kau keluarkan penismu dari lubangku?", rajuk Wookie manja.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, seriangaian mesumnya semakin lebar, "_Aniyo chagy, _kau harus menidurkannya dulu. Tidakkah kau merasakannya? Penisku kembali terbangun akibat gerakanmu tadi hem"

"aahhh.._h-hyung.._ohhhh..a-akuh..lelah..", ucap Wookie seraya mendesah, merasakan suhu tubuhnya kembali memanas akibat gerakan pinggul Yesung yang semakin ingin menggodanya.

Yesung menjilat bahu Wookie, terus menjilatnya hingga ke leher dan berhenti dibawah telinga _namja _manis itu, menjilat, menggigit lalu menghisapnya kuat.

"..eungghhh..."

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya _chagy.. _bagaimana aku bisa mengeluarkannya sekarang jika seperti ini"

Wookie menggeleng kuat, mencoba tidak tergoda dengan rayuan Yesung, ia harus kuliah hari ini... namun...

"oooohhhh! _Hyung..._ahhhh..eungghhhh lebih cepat..aaarghh.."

_See? _Sepertinya usahanya sia-sia, gerakan penis Yesung didalam lubangnya benar-benar membuat pertahanannya runtuh, ia tidak mampu menolak kenikmatan yang diberikan Yesung.

"Kau sangat nakal _chagy"._

Dan pagi itu pun diawali dengan suara desahan Wookie yang memenuhi setiap sudut rumah, aroma _sex _benar-benar terasa hingga membangunkan penis Kyuhyun yang baru saja tidur sejenak.

"_Damn it!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My 'naughty' Wookie**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kim Ryeowook! Jangan makan dengan cara seperti itu!", seru Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan, mendelik kesal ke arah kekasih manis mereka yang masih saja melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Waeyo? _Aku yang makan kenapa kalian yang protes?", balas Wookie seraya mengerling nakal, melanjutkan apa yang sejenak tertunda.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri, merasakan sesak di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Penis mereka lagi-lagi 'bangun' hanya karena melihat tingkah Wookie.

Jadi, apa yang dilakukan _uri _Wookie hingga membuat kedua '_seme' _dalam keadaan 'siaga'? Kekeke~ benar-benar _My 'naughty' Wookie, _lihat saja tingkah _namja _manis itu, terus mengemut sosis yang ia makan, memasukan lalu mengeluarkannya, memasukannya lagi lalu mengeluarkannya, sesekali ia menggigit-nggigit kecil sosis itu, memainkan lidahnya diseluruh permukaan sosis yang kini sudah benar-benar mengkilap akibat _saliva_nya sendiri.

"Ckck.. pikiran kalian terlalu kotor. Apakah kalian membayangakn penis kalian yang kuemut seperti ini eh?", goda Wookie, semakin bersemangat _'mengoral' _sosisnya.

Kembali Yesung dan Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya sendiri "Sejak kapan kau menjadi seliar ini _baby?"_

Wookie menyeringai, menjatuhkan begitu saja sosisnya, "Sejak aku mengenal kalian berdua, bukankah kalian yang membuatku seperti ini?"

Yesung terkekeh, menarik tengkuk Wookie, melumat bibir _kissable _itu ganas.

"Ya! Kalian mengacuhkanku eoh?", protes Kyuhyun, dengan cpeat Wookie mendorong dada Yesung, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan marah Kyunnie, kami tidak mengacuhkanmu", ujar Wookie, tangannya menekan penis Kyuhyun yang masih tertutupi celana pelan, mencoba menggodanya.

"Eunngghh.. Jangan menyentuhnya _baby. _Atau aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berangkat kuliah pagi ini".

Wookie memberenggut kesal, menjauhkan tangannya dan mulai memakan makanannya. Kali ini benar-benar memakannya.

"_Aniyo _Kyu. Aku lelah, salahkan Yesung _hyung _yang terlalu liar tadi malam", gerutu Wookie kesal, Yesung hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan kekasihnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun? _Namja _tampan itu hanya mampu menghela napas panjang, berusaha menahan hasratnya (lagi).

"Tapi kau juga menikmatinya _chagy. _Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana kau bisa lelah jika yang kau lakukan hanyalah terus mendesah eh?"

Blush!

Wajah Wookie memerah seketika, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Diamlah _hyung!"_

Yesung tertawa semakin keras, dan Kyuhyun oh! Kim Ryeowook sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati, Cho Kyuhyun telah mengeluarkan seriangaian _'evil'_nya, itu bukan pertanda yang baik bukan?

_Kita lihat nanti malam baby, apakah kau akan menolakku kali ini?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa yang terjadi padamu _sunbae?", _tanya Henry penasaran saat melihat Wookie duduk dengan sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Ini ulah Yesung _hyung, _dia 'menghukum'ku terlalu keras".

Dan tanpa dijelaskan pun Henry sudah tau 'hukuman' apa yang dimaksud _sunbaen_ya itu. _Sex, _tentu saja. Tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari hal itu. Namun, walaupun ia sudah sering mendengarnya wajahnya tetap saja memerah.

"Apa kau sudah mencobanya dengan si tiang listrik?", tanya Wookie tiba-tiba, Henry hampir saja tersedak minuman yang ia pesan saat mendengar nada suara Wookie yang terlalu bersemangat menurutnya.

"Ya! _Sunbae! _Jangan membicarakan itu!", protes Henry. Wookie tertawa geli, wajah _namja _Cina itu sudah benar-benar merah sekarang.

"Sepertinya kalian belum mencobanya eh?"

Henry menggeleng, menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna, "_Aniyo."_

Wookie mengikuti jejak Henry, menggelengkan kepalanya, namun berbeda dengan _namja _Cina itu ia hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana Henry bisa menolak bercinta dengan Zhoumi eh? Benar-benar menyia-nyiakan surga dunia yang begitu indah.

"Henry Lau, kau terlalu polos atau bodoh eoh. Sesekali cobalah dengan Zhoumi, dan aku jamin kau akan menikmatinya bahkan meminta lebih", ucap Wookie serius.

Henry menghela napas. Benarkah itu?

"Mungkin aku akan mencobanya _sunbae, _tapi entah kapan waktu yang tepat".

Wookie berdecak kesal, memangnya mereka akan menikah hingga harus menunggu waktu yang tepat eh?

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya".

.

.

.

"Berhenti mondar-mandir atau aku akan mematahkan kakimu, Zhoumi", ucap Kyuhyun tajam. Zhoumi yang mendengarnya hanya memutar kedua matanya bosan, menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan eh?", tanya Yesung bingung, melihat temannya itu yang seakan memiliki beban berat.

Zhoumi mengusap kasar wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun dan Yesung secara bergantian. "Bagaimana kalian bisa melakukannya?"

Kedua _namja _tampan itu menautkan alisnya bingung, "Bagaimana kami bisa melakukannya? Memangnya apa yang sudah kami lakukan?", ujar mereka bersamaan.

Zhoumi menghela napas, dan entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia lakukan hari ini, "Bercinta tentu saja. Bagaimana kalian dengan mudah bercinta dengan Wookie?"

Sejenak kedua _namja _itu tercenung, mencerna setiap kalimat yang Zhoumi ucapkan hingga tawa Kyuhyun mendominasi dan dengan senang hati Yesung menjitak Kyuhyun, menyuruhnya diam, "Karena kami saling mencintai, Zhoumi. Sesederhana itu", ucap Yesung bijak, yang diikuti anggukan kepala Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi kembali menghela napas dan kali ini terdengar begitu frustasi, "Jadi, Henly tidak mencintaiku?"

Eh?

Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling bertatapan, dahi mereka berkerut aneh hingga tawa Kyuhyun kembali terdengar, "Hahaha.. jangan bilang kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan Henry, Zhoumi?", tanya Kyuhyun di sela tawanya, memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat tawanya sendiri.

_Namja _tinggi itu menggeleng, kini mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ck. Cepat sekali kau menyimpulkannya eh? Henry tidak mau melakukannya bukan karena dia tidak mencintaimu, _pabbo!", _seru Yesung kesal, bagaimana Zhoumi bisa berpikir seperti itu?

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa kalian bercinta karena kalian saling mencintai _hyung?", _tanya Zhoumi memelas.

Yesung berdecak kesal, "Henry tidak mau bercinta denganmu bukan berarti dia tidak mencintaimu, Zhoumi_!"_

"Kau harus mencoba meyakinkannya!", seru Kyuhyun namun hal itu malah membuat Zhoumi semakin merana.

"Aku sudah sering meyakinkannya Cho Kyuhyun, dan hasilnya sama saja".

"Coba cara lain! Film _yadong _mungkin?"

"Gagal, bahkan dia lebih memilih 'bermain' _single' _dikamar mandi".

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menatap iba Zhoumi.

"Berarti dia memang tidak ingin bercinta denganmu, Zhoumi".

Pletak!

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan, mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan gratis (lagi) dari Yesung.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, Zhoumi.", desis Yesung seraya menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Namun tiba-tiba ia menyeringai aneh, perlahan ia menoleh ke arah Zhoumi, membuat _namja _tinggi itu sedikit merinding melihat aura setan menyelubungi Kyuhyun.

"Obat perangsang! Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan gagal kali ini!", ucap Kyuhyun yakin.

Zhoumi tersenyum ah tidak, maksudku menyeringai, ya _namja _tinggi itu menyeringai.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkannya?"

"Karena kau bodoh, tentu saja", ucap Kyuhyun sadis, namun kali ini Zhoumi tidak mempedulikannya ia sedang terlalu senang.

"Kalian benar-benar sangat membantu, _gomawo", _ujar Zhoumi cepat, berdiri lalu berlari pergi, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, membeli obat perangsang mungkin?

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang obat perangsang, aku tadi melihatmu membelinya Kyu? Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, mengerling aneh ke arah Yesung, "Rahasia _hyung. _Kau akan tau sendiri nanti malam".

Yesung mengedikan bahunya tak peduli, membiarkan Kyuhyun yang kini semakin menyeringai lebar.

_Ini akan menyenangkan, bukankah begitu Wookie baby?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wookie mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Terlihat segelas susu coklat favoritnya sudah tersaji diatas meja. Siapa yang membuatkannya eh? Tidak mungkin Yesung, mengingat _namja _itu masih berada di kampus yang lagi-lagi kembali berurusan dengan dosennya.

_Namja _mungil itu mengambil gelas berisi _liquid w_arna coklat itu, tersenyum, "Pasti Kyunnie".

Dan tanpa berpikir lebih jauh ia meneguk habis susu itu, menjilatnya hingga tetes terakhir.

"_Mashita"_

Setelah itu Wookie melangkahkan kakinya ke atas, menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang ia gunakan bersama Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

.

.

Cklek.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar saat Wookie membuka pintu _ebony _itu, ia kembali tersenyum saa menemukan Kyuhyun tengah duduk manis di atas ranjang sambil memainkan pspnya.

"Kyunnie?"

"_Baby, _kau sudah pulang?"

Wookie mengangguk kecil, melepaskan jaket dan tasnya lalu beranjak ke arah Kyuhyun bergelayut manja di lengan _namja _tampan itu.

"_Waeyo?", _tanya Kyuhyun, terkekeh pelan, meletakkan pspnya di meja nakas.

"_Aniyo, _aku hanya merindukanmu Kyunnie", rajuk Wookie.

Kyuhyun mengelus lembut surai Wookie, menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan _namja _manis itu.

"Kyu?"

"Hemm?"

"Apakah AC kita mati? Kenapa rasanya panas?"

Seringaian Kyuhyun semakin lebar, "Tidak. AC kita baik-baik saja _baby"._

Wookie menggeliat aneh, melepaskan beberapa kancing kemejanya, panas.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Wookie menggeleng, bergerak gelisah, "Entahlah, rasanya..."

Wookie tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, kedua _caramel_nya membulat aneh. "Kyu.. apa yang kau masukan pada susu tadi?", tanya Wookie horor, ia dapat merasakan penisnya terbangun, setengah menegang, dan lubangnya, tanpa alasan yang jelas berkedut aneh.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, tangannya membantu Wookie melepaskan pakaiannya, melihat peluh sudah mengucur deras dari tubuh _namja _mungil itu, ia yakin obat perangsangnya benar-benar sudah beraksi dengan baik.

"Hanya memberimu sedikit obat _baby", _desah Kyuhyun ditelinga Wookie, menjilat cuping _namja _mungil itu. Tangannya yang sudah terlebih dulu melepasakan kemeja Wookie mengusap kecil _nipple _Wookie yang mulai mengeras.

"Eungghhh.. Kyu.. kau.. menyebalkan..", desah Wookie, tangannya bergerak gelisah, melepaskan ikat pinggang dan celana yang ia kenakan, hingga meninggalkan _underwear _yang menutupi penisnya yang sudah benar-benar terasa sesak.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar _baby? _Bukankah tadi pagi kau menolakku?"

Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, ditambah dengan wajah manisnya yang sudah sangat merah dan peluh yang mengalir di tubuh mulusnya membuat libido Kyuhyun meningkat seketika, "Jadi kau tidak ingin membantuku Kyunnie? Padahal kau yang membuatku seperti ini...aaahhhhhh...", ucap Wookie seraya menyentuh _nipple_nya sendiri, tangannya yang lain menyelinap masuk ke _underwearn_ya, meremas kuat penisnya hingga menegang sempurna.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya semakin menyeringai lebar, sepertinya Wookie ingin _masturbasi _eh? _Aniyo! _Ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangan Wookie, mencengkramnya diatas kepala _namja _manis itu lalu melumat bibir _kissable _Wookie dengan kasar, penuh nafsu.

Bibirnya terus bergerak liar, menghisap kuat kedua belah bibir Wookie, melesakan lidahnya masuk saat ada kesempatan, "eummphhh..Kyuhh..emmm...", lenguhan Wookie terdengar, seperti sebuah irama erotis yang menyenangkan ditelinga Kyuhyun, lidah terlatihnya membelasi setiap inci goa manis itu, mengajak lidah Wookie untuk saling membelit, menghisapnya kuat.

"cpp...eunghh...slrrpp.."

Kecipak s_aliva _terdengar mengiringi, membuat atmosfer dikamar itu semakin terasa panas.

"eungghh..,emm slrrrpp...ahhmmpp...", lenguhan Wookie terus terdengar, berusaha keras mengimbangi lidah Kyuhyun yang terus berhasil menghisap lidahnya kuat, merasakan setiap aliran tubuhnya seakan tersengat.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, menyisakan benang _saliva _yang menghubungkan mereka berdua, ia menyeringai, melihat raut protes di wajah Wookie.

"Kau tidak sabaran _baby",_ ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat Wookie akan kembali memagut bibirnya, ia sedikit menghindar, membuat Wookie benar-benar menggeram prortes.

"Kyunnie...", rajuk Wookie, tubuhnya kembali bergerak gelisah. Sungguh, ia membutuhkan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh tubuhnya, meremas penisnya, memasuki lubangnya. "aaahhh...", hanya dengan membayangkannya saja membuatnya kembali mendesah hebat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, tangan kananya masih setia mencengkram kedua tangan Wookie, sedangkan tangan kirinya meraih sesuatu dari meja nakas. Membuat kedua _caramel_ Wookie kembali membulat, "Kyu..."

"_Waeyo baby? _Bukankah ini akan menyenangkan?"

Bersamaan dengan itu Kyuhyun mengikat kedua tangan Wookie dikepala ranjang, membuat _namja _manis itu berteriak dan bergerak protes tapi sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Diam dan nikmati saja _baby", _bisik Kyuhyun, menjilat cuping telinga Wookie, membuat Wookie kembali melenguh.

Srreet!

Dengan satu tangannya Kyuhyun melepaskan _underwear _yang menutupi penis Wookie, dan benda itu pun langsung mengacung tegak, mengalirkan cairan bening di ujungnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah _horny baby"_

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Kembali, ia melumat ganas bibir Wookie, menyesapnya kuat. Tangannya yang bebas kembali mengambil sesuatu di meja nakas, melebarkan paha Wookie dan...

"Arrrrggghhhh...", Wookie menjerit keras, melepaskan pagutannya dengan Kyuhyun, _caramel_nya melebar aneh.

"Sssstttt... _gwencahan baby, _ini akan menyenangkan"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu benda – Vibrator- yang berada di lubang Wookie bergetar, menggelitik dinding _rectum_nya.

"...ohhhh...aaaahhhh...", desahan Wookie kembali terdengar, tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat, tangan kanan Kyuhyun membelai penis Wookie lalu menutup ujung penis itu. Membuat tubuh Wookie semakin menggeliat gelisah.

"..aaaahhh..Kyu..ohhh.. le-lepas..ahnn.."

Kyuhyun acuh, tetap menutupi lubang kecil itu. Tangan kirinya mencubit kasar _nipple _Wookie, sedangkan mulutnya kini tengah sibuk menghisap kuat _nipple _Wookie yang lain.

"eungghhh... Kyu..aahhhh le-lepas..ohhhh! lepaskan tanganmu...aaahhhh e..", desah Wookie frustasi, sesuatu sudah benar-benar serasa berada di ujung sana, tapi tidak bisa untuk terpuaskaan. Menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun tak peduli. Terus berkonsentrasi pada kegiatannya, yang sekarang tengah sibuk memberi begitu banyak _kissmark _di dada Wookie.

"Kyu...ahhhh..kumohon..hiks..lepaskan tanganmu..hiks.."

Wookie menangis. Kyuhyun tau itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang wajah Wookie yang menangis bersamaan dengan desahan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menjilat air mata Wookie, berbisik pelan di telinga _namja _manis itu, "Ini hukumanmu _baby, _karena tadi pagi kau sudah menolakku"

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang memegang penis Wookie bergerak cepat tanpa melepasakan jarinya yang menutupi lubang kecil di ujung penis itu, mengocoknya kasar, tangannya yang lain kembali memelintir _nipple _Wookie dan mulutnya kembali bergerak lincah di leher jenjang _namja m_anis itu.

Wookie semakin bergerak gelisah. Sungguh, rasanya menyakitkan! _Orgasme_nya tertahan akibat ulah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... hiks.. kumohon...aahhh..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, memandang wajah Wookie yang kini berlinang air mata. Apakah ia sudah keterlaluan?

"Memohonlah _baby... _memohonlah padaku..."

"hiks.. Kyu lepasakan tanganmu.. kumohon.. biarkan aku menikmatinya.. ahhh.. lepasakan..."

Sepertinya sudah cukup. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat kekasihnya menangis seperti ini, mungkin Wookie sudah menerima hukumannya.

Maka ia melepasakan jarinya dari lubang kecil diujung penis Wookie dan membiarkan _sperma _Wookie menyembur begitu saja, membasahi tangannya.

"haahh.. hahhh..", Wookie terengah, kedua _caramel_nya terpejam, menikmati sisa-sisa _orgasme _yang ia rasakan. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena penisnya kembali terbangun akibat getaran vibrator di lubangnya yang belum juga berhenti malah semakin tertanam dalam, terus menyentuh prostatnya.

"...ohhhhhh...Kyu...ahhhh..."

Wookie kembali mendesah hebat, tubuhnya bergerak tak karuan, tangannya mencengkarm kuat tali yang mengikatnya.

"...Kyu...ohhhh...Kyunnie.. ak-akuhh.. lebih suka.. ohhhhh...penis besarmu yang memenuhi...ahhhhh..lubangkuh..."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Wookienya sudah kembali liar eh? Ia membuka satu per satu bajunya yang memang sejak tadi masih terus melekat di tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan penisnya yang sudah mengacung tegak dari tadi. Merangkak ke arah Wookie dan bersamaan dengan itu Wookie mengalami _orgasme _keduanya.

"Kau benar-benar nakal Wookie _baby, _bahkan penisku belum menyentuhmu sedikitpun tapi kau sudah mengeluarkan _sperma_mu sebanyak dua kali eh?", ucap Kyuhyun, merogoh lubang Wookie mengeluarkan vibrator dari sana, membuat Wookie sedikit merasa kehilangan.

"Kyu?"

"Hem?"

"Tidak bsiakah kau melepasakan ikatanmu?", rajuk Wookie. Kyuhyun terkekeh, menggeleng pelan, "Tentu saja tidak bisa _baby"._

"Tapi aku ingin menyentuh penismu Kyu, aku merindukannya", ucap Wookie tanpa malu, kedua _caramel_nya terus menatap intens ke satu arah, penis Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak aneh. Wookienya benar-benar liar.

"Tanpa tanganmu kau tetap bisa menyentuhnya _baby, _dengan mulutmu", ucap Kyuhyun, semakin merangkak naik, menempatkan penisnya tepat di depan mulut Wookie.

"Kau suka eh?"

Wookie mengngguk imut, menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat ujung penis Kyuhyun yang terus mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"eungghh.. kau benar-benar sudah tidak sabar _baby. _Manjakan dia, kulum penisku Wookie"

Dan tanpa disuruh dua kali pun Wookie langsung melakukannya. Mengulum penis besar Kyuhyun dengan mulutnya yang kecil, yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa menampung seluruh penis Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tak peduli, terus mengulumnya, menggigi-nggigit kecil penis itu.

"Eungghhh.. ya seperti itu _baby.. _emmppp.. kau pintar". Kyuhyun memejamkan _onyx_nya menikmati _blowjob_ dari Wookie.

Sedangkan Wookie yang mendengar lenguhan nikmat dari Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat melakuakn tugasnya, terus meng'_oral_ penis Kyuhyun.

Lidahnya meliuk-liuk, melilit batang penis Kyuhyun, sesekali menggoda kecil lubang di ujung penis itu. Giginya terus menggigit-nggigit penis Kyuhyun, membuat _namja _tampan itu terus melenguh keenakan.

Wookie merasakan benda panjang dan besar itu berkedut didalam mulutnya, membuatnya semakin bersemangat menghisap kuat penis Kyuhyun, memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Hingga Kyuhyun memuntahakan _sperma_nya di dalam mulut Wookie, membiarkan _namja _manis itu menelan habis semuanya.

"_Mashita", _bisik Wookie, memainkan lidahnya dibibir, menikmati sisa-sisa _sperma _Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai, mengocok pelan penisnya yang sempat tertidur, membuat penisnya kembali mengacung tegak.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin merasakannya _baby?"_

Wookie mengangguk, mengerjap-ngerjapkan _caramel_nya imut.

"Ingin merasakan penisku menggenjot lubang sempitmu?"

Wookie semakin mengangguk cepat, sedikit menaikan pinggulnya seolah memberitahu Kyuhyun untuk segera memuasakan lubangnya yang terus berkedut.

Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Wookie, "Menungginglah, itu akan jauh terasa nikmat".

Wookie menuruti perintah Kyuhyun, membalikan tubuhnya dibantu oleh Kyuhyun, sedikit meringis saat merasakan tali yang mengikatnya bergesekan dengan pergelangan tangannya.

"Nikmatilah penisku _baby"_

"ohhhhhh...!"

Wookie merasakan penis Kyuhyun langsung memasuki lubangnya, menerobos masuk begitu saja, sama sekali tidak pelan.

"ahhhh..Kyu.. bergeraklah.."

Kyuhyun bergerak brutal, tak peduli dengan tubuh Wookie yang ikut terhentak hebat, ia terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menghujamkan lebih dalam penisnya kedalam lubang sempit milik Wookie. Terus menyentuh prostat _namja _manis itu.

"...ohhhh..auungghh,,,Kyunnie,,,ahhh...kyunnie...", Wookie kembali mendesah hebat, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang terus diterimanya.

Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat menggenjot lubang Wookie, tangan kananya meraih penis Wookie yang sempat terabaikan, sedangakan tangan kirinya kembali memainkan kasar _nipple _Wookie.

"..Kyuh..aaahhh.._faster.. _ohhh..lebih dalam...gyaahhh..."

"Eungghh... _so tight.. _lubangmu sempit _baby, _eumm.. meremas kuat penisku oh.."

"Ohhh..Kyunnie.."

"Mendesahlah.. sebut namaku..."

"kyunnie..aahh..kyunnie...lebih cepat..ooohhhh..."

"_baby.."_

"ohhhh...gyyaaahhh..Kyu...kyu.. aku.."

Kyuhyun mengerti, ia merasakan penis Wookie yang berada ditangannya membesar, berkedut. Tangannya semakin mengocoknya cepat, sesuai dengan gerakan penisnya yang juga semakin cepat.

"kyu...ohhhhhh! KYUHYUN...!"

Wookie ambruk, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas setelah mengeluarkan _sperma_nya untuk yang ketiga kali. Sedangakn Kyuhyun masih terus bergerak brutal, ia belum mencapai klimaksnya lagi, tubuh Wookie yang melemas membuat posisi _namja _manis itu semakin menunging, menyedot semakin dalam penis Kyuhyun.

"eungghh.. _baby.."_

Kyuhyun terus bergerak, tidak mempedulikan Wookie yang kini hanya mampu mendesah lemah. Beberapa sodokan lagi hingga Kyuhyun juga menyemburkan benihnya dalam lubang Wookie, terlalu banyak hingga tidak mampu tertampung disana, merembes keluar.

Tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Wookie menjadi terlentang, meletakkan kedua kaki Wookie dibahunya.

"Kyu.. aku lelah..", rengek Wookie.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia sama sekali belum lelah, "Kau harus melayaniku hingga aku merasa puas _baby", _bisik Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir _kissable _Wookie, meredam protes yang siap keluar. Ia sedikit mengeluarkan penisnya hingga hanya tersisa kepalanya saja di dalam lubang Wookie, akan kembali menghujamkannya ke dalam sampai sebuah suara mengenterupsi kegiatannya.

"Sepertinya 'permainan' kalian sangat menyenangkan eh?"

Kyuhyun dan Wookie menoleh, sedikit terkejut saat melihat Yesung sudah berdiri diambang pintu entah sudah sejak kapan. _Namja _tampan itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, menyeriangai mesum.

"_Hyung...", _rajuk Wookie seolah meminta bantuan Yesung untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun. Namun apa yang terjadi diluar perkiraannya, Yesung malah melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemejanya, melangkah pelan menuju ranjang yang sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa lagi disebut ranjang.

"_H-hyung.. _apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yesung tersenyum ah tidak menyeringai mesum ke arah Wookie, mengerlingkan matanya, "Kyunnie, kau tidak keberatan bukan jika aku juga ikut 'bermain'?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Wookie, "Tentu saja _hyung, _dengan senang hati".

Wookie meneguk ludahnya sendiri, menatap horor kedua _namja _tampan yang kini tersenyum mesum ke arahnya, Yesung yang perlahan mengikuti jejaknya dan Kyuhyun, _naked, _kini meraih penisnya sendiri, mengocoknya pelan.

"_Let's play, chagy/baby", _ucap Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersamaan.

Wookie memejamkan _carameln_nya erat, berdoa dalam hati semoga besok ia masih bisa berjalan dengan baik.

_Ini akan menjadi malam yang benar-benar panjang Kim Ryeowook._

_**.**  
_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**TBC?  
**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**yoon HyunWoon_MissELFVIP_ryeofha2125_park min mi_Guesteu_Hana Kim_kyu501lover_YEWOOKKYU_RirinYeWook_SparKSomniA0321_strings_song min ah_wookie wookie_Jae_RyeoCloudnia_Cho PinKyu_Noname_geelovekorea_Ahjumma Namja_Shinta lang_Kim Sooyeon_KiKyuWook_ _reaRelf_imLici97_violin diaz_AmaterasuUchih1_miku_audrey musaena_Guest_Nakazawa Ryu_babyryou_yewook shipper_Mine 327_DevilFujoshi  
**_

* * *

_**Bales review :  
**_

_**yoon HyunWoon :** Udah lanjut chingu. xD_

_**MissELFVIP : **nih.. udah Hana lanjutin. xD  
_

_**ryeofha2125 : **udah eonn lanjutin saeng. xD haha.. iya nih, jarang bgt KRY nc'an kayak gini. xD  
_

_**park min mi : **haha.. mianhae chingu, Hana lanjutin nh. xD tenang aja Hana nggak bakalan masukin Ming, seperti hana bilang kemaren, di ff ini sama sekali nggak ada konflik. yang ada cuma cerita yadong dari Hana. xD  
_

_**Guesteu : **haha.. gomawo. ^^ apakah chapter ini semakin yadong? *sepertinya enggak* xD ZhouRy? rencananya Hana mau bikin tapi masih agak ragu menghilangkan kepolosan Henry. xP HaeHyuk? Hana nggak janji lho.. xD  
_

_**Hana Kim : **Hana-ssi suka cerita ini? Wah, Hana juga ikut senang kalo gitu. xD keke~ salahkan YeKyu yang membuat Wookie terkesan gimana gitu.. xD *dicekik*  
_

_**kyu501lover : **yapz.. Wookie bener2 naughty disini. xD benarkah HOT? lalu apakah chapter ini juga HOT chingu? hehe.. ampe merinding? Orang Hana bikinnya aja juga sambil merinidng disko. xP tuh Kyu udah dapat bagian. xD  
_

_**YEWOOKKYU : **udah Hana lanjutin. xD  
_

_**RirinYeWook : ** .. Wookie nakal. xD engggak dong, kan Wookie udah minum obat kuat. haha xP  
_

_**SparKSomniA0321 : **nih, udah Hana lanjutin dan chap ini giliran KyuWook nc'an. xD  
_

_**strings : **gomawo buat pendapatnya.. xD Sepertinya akan jadi beberapa chapter chingu.. tapi tenang aja nggak akan ada orang ke 3 disini. Seperti yang sudah Hana bilang, ff ini sama sekali nggak akan ada konflik. ff ini cuma penyalur keyadongan Hana. xD  
_

_**soong min ah : **apakah ini sudah termasuk dalam kategori HOT chingu? xD  
_

_**wookie wookie : **hehe.. sekali2 nggak apa2 kan Wookie jadi liar. xD Threesome? Hana nggak yakin bisa buat. xP  
_

_**Jae-RyeoCloudnia : **panas? *sodorin kipas angin* haha ne.. Wookie beruntung bgt. xD dikamar mereka udah Hana pasang 4 AC jadi nggak kepanasan dh. xP  
_

_**Cho PinKyu : **yadong? mungkin Hana ketularan si kunyuk nh. xD  
_

_**Noname : **KyuWook beraksi. apakah ini sudah HOT chingu? xD  
_

_**geelovekorea : ***sodorin kolor Wookie juga* xP benarkah HOT? gimana chapter ini chingu?  
_

_**Ahjumma Namja : **benarkah HOT? Ini udah Hana lanjutin. xD  
_

_**Shinta lang : ***tarik Haeppa masuk kamar* LOL yaps.. bener bgt chingu.. itu ajarannya yekyu. xD *dicekik* Henry? tenang aja, dia ngak bakal ketularan, paling juga ikut-ikutan. (loh?) xD  
_

_**Kim Sooyeon : **Sebenarnya Hana juga nggak kuat kok bikin nc. xD *alasan* eh? Aniyo! Hana nggak jago, masih dalam tahap belajar. (?) nih udah lanjut chingu, xD *ikutan tutup mata dangkko* loh? LOL  
_

_**KiKyuWook : **Aniyo! Kyu udah maen sama Hana. #plaaak *dibunuh* xP apakah KyuWook maennya udah HOT chingu? xD  
_

_** : **yaps.. udah Hana lanjutin chingu! tenang aja. xD apakah di chap ini juga HOT? xD  
_

_**reaRelf : **udah lanjut chingu.. ne. *nods* terlalu jauh melenceng. xD  
_

_**imLici97 : ***sumpelin pakek cangkang dangkko* LOL kurang HOT? mian.. Hana masih belajar bikin nc. xD Threesome? rencananya sih ada, tapi Hana nggak yakin bisa buat. xD  
_

_**violin diaz : **jangan kasian sama Kyu chingu.. dia udah 'maen' sama Hana kok. (loh?) #plaaak *dikeroyok* uri Wookie udah nggak polos lagi. xD  
_

_**AmaterasuUchih1 : **Kyu nggak maen single kok, dia double ma Hana, maen badminton. xD LOL nih udah Hana lanjutin.  
_

_**miku : **haha.. gomawo Miku-chan.. xD iya., Hana juga setuju kalo KRY akur bertiga gini.. kan nc'annya jadi seru. xD  
_

_**audrey musaena : **salam kenal juga Audrey. xD hehe.. iya nih.. kan jarang2 Wookie nakal kayak gini. xD  
_

_**Guest : **ni udah Hana lanjut. xD  
_

_**Nakazawa Ryu : ***jadi inget Hanayori Dango* xD Wookie bener2 dh (nakal) xD. Our Love? ditunggu ne? Hana masih belom dapat pencerahan nih. xD_

_**babyryou : **Hana juga pengin punya pacar 2. :3 #plaaak iya tuh, Kyu ampe ngiler. xD  
_

_**yewook shipper : **gomawo~ ni udah lanjut. xD  
_

_**Mine 327 : **udah! udah! Hana udah lanjutin. xD  
_

_**DevilFujosh : **udah Hana lanjut! xD  
_

_Kesimpulannya adalah ternyata Author n Readers sama-sama YADONG! muahahah.. xD *dibekap* ckck.. Hana nggak nyangka lho. xD LOL Oh, iya.. tenang aja ff ini bener2 nggak akan ada konflik. xD cuma ada nc.. nc.. dan nc... xP Apakah perlu dilanjtkan chingudeul? Ato end aja? Gimana?  
_

_.  
_

_Review?  
_

_,  
_

_Khmasahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See You! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair :**

**YeWook, KyuWook slight! ZhouRy**

**Genre :**

**MESUM (?) Romance**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, SME, orang tua, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.**

**Dan Fanfic ini ASLI dari OTAK Hana!**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, Aneh, Abal, Gaje. NC, smut, OOC.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD. Alur berantakan. Typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**ANAK KECIL NGGAK BOLEH BACA! xD**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana _2012_**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

"_H-hyung.. _apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yesung tersenyum ah tidak menyeringai mesum ke arah Wookie, mengerlingkan matanya, "Kyunnie, kau tidak keberatan bukan jika aku juga ikut 'bermain'?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Wookie, "Tentu saja _hyung, _dengan senang hati".

Wookie meneguk ludahnya sendiri, menatap horor kedua _namja _tampan yang kini tersenyum mesum ke arahnya, Yesung yang perlahan mengikuti jejaknya dan Kyuhyun, _naked, _kini meraih penisnya sendiri, mengocoknya pelan.

"_Let's play, chagy/baby", _ucap Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersamaan.

Wookie memejamkan _carameln_nya erat, berdoa dalam hati semoga besok ia masih bisa berjalan dengan baik.

_Ini akan menjadi malam yang benar-benar panjang Kim Ryeowook._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My 'naugthy' Wookie**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tu-tunggu!"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang mulai menaiki ranjang menghentikan gerakannya, menatap bingung ke arah Wookie.

"_Waeyo?"_

Wookie melengkungkan bibirnya, ia menyeringai, "Lepaskan tali ini Kyu, dan setelah itu kita akan benar-benar 'bermain' seru", ucap Wookie _seductive, _Yesung terkekeh pelan, dengan cepat ia melepaskan ikatan tali dipergelangan tangan Wookie, dan dalam satu gerakan ia menarik tubuh mungil itu ke arahnya, melumat ganas bibir Wookie.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tidak ingin tinggal diam, melihat Yesung dan Wookie yang berciuman panas diatas ranjang dalam posisi berlutut, ia segera maju mendekat, mengecup punggung Wookie memberikan banyak tanda kepemilikan disana dan...

Jleb.

Ia langsung memasukan penisnya ke lubang Wookie, membuat _namja _manis itu memekik seklaigus mendesah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Wookie merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, semua titik sensitifnya dimanjakan dengan begitu memuaskan oleh kedua _namjachingu_nya, bibirnya dieksploitasi dengan begitu ganas oleh Yesung, mengajak lidahnya terus menari, menghisapnya kuat, sedangkan Kyuhyun menyesap perpotongan lehernya dengan begitu kasar, dan jangan lupakan penis Kyuhyun yang terus menggenjot lubangnya, hingga penisnya yang mengenag terus bergesekan nikmat dengan penis Yesung.

"eummphh..."

Lenguhan tertahan terus terdengar, kecipak s_aliva _mendominasi ruangan yang telah beraroma _sex _itu. Gesekan antar kulit ketiganya terdengar bagiakan _symphony _erotis yang mampu membangkitkan birahi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun terus menggenjot lubang Wookie tanpa ampun, menyentuh prostat _namja _manis itu bgerkali-kali, melakukannya dengan sangat brutal hingga membuat tubuh Wookie semakin terhimpit diantara tubuhnya dan Yesung.

"aarhhh..ohhhh..Kyu..._faster.."_

Desahan Wookie berhasil lolos saat Yesung melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, dan pekikan itu kembali terdengar ketika Yesung meremas penis Wookie kuat, tangannya yang lain meremas dada kiri Wookie dan mulutnya mulai bekerja memanjakan _nipple _kanan Wookie.

"eunghh..._h-hyung.._ohhh..._hyung..."_

Tangan Wookie yang bebas, meraih kepala Yesung menekannya kuat, seolah meminta _namja _tampan itu untuk berbuat lebih terhadap _nipple_nya.

"gyaaahhh.. ka-kalian...ohhhhhh...hahhh..i-ini nikmathh..terus.._f-faster.."_

Wookie hanya mampu terus mendesah, mendongakan kepalanya, memejamkan kedua _caramel_nya, menikmati setiap penis panjang Kyuhyun yang selalu menumbuk prostatnya, menikmati saat Yesung yang dengan lihai memanjakan _nipple_nya, dan jangan lupakan tangan _namja _tampan itu yang terus mengocok cepat penisnya. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini! Rasanya ia benar-benar sudah mendapatkan surga dunia paling indah yang setiap orang impikan.

"ouchh.. kau sempit _baby..", _lenguh Kyuhyun saat merasakan lubang Wookie yang semakin meremas penisnya, seolah menyedotnya semakin dalam. Ia semakin mempercepat genjotannya saat tahu bahwa _namja _mungil itu akan segera mencapai klimaksnya.

"haaahh.. cepat...ohh.."

Yesung yang juga merasakan penis Wookie berkedut ditangannya segera melepaskan _nipple _Wookie, meraup penis mungil itu kedalam mulutnya mengulumnya cepat, tangannya mulai menarik kasar _twinsball _Wookie.

"Arrrghhhhhh..."

Teriakan Wookie mengakhiri semuanya, _namja _manis itu memuntahkan hasratnya dalam mulut Yesung, dan karena _orgasme_nya lubangnya semakin menyempit, begitu menghimpit penis Kyuhyun hingga _namja _tampan itu mengikuti jejaknya.

Keduanya terengah, melihat Wookie yang membuka mulutnya untuk mengais oksigen, membuat Yesung langsung meraup bibir _kissable _itu, melumatnya kasar, membagi sisa-sisa _sperma _Wookie yang masih berada dalam mulutnya.

Kecipak _saliva _kembali terdengar, dua lidah itu saling membelit, merasakan setiap rasa manis yang mereka sukai. Yesung menghisap lidah Wookie kuat, kedua tangannya yang bebas beralih ke bokong kenyal Wookie, meremasnya kasar, membuat Wookie semakin melenguh nikmat.

"Sekarang berbaliklah _chagy, _menungginglah, giliran penisku memasuki lubangmu", bisik Yesung tepat ditelinga Wookie, mengulumnya sekilas.

Wookie hanya mampu mengangguk, menuruti perintah Yesung untuk berbalik, ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali sibuk mengocok penisnya, membuat benada panjang itu kembali mengacung tegak.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan _baby", _Kyuhyun menyeringai dan Wookie hanya mampu kembali mengangguk.

Perlahan Wookei menundukan kepalanya, bersiap dalam posisi menungging. Ia dapat merasakan Yesung tengah menggodanya, menggesek-gesekan penisnya disekitar lubang Wookie.

"Eungghh.. _hyung! _Jangan menggodaku seperti itu! Cepat masukan penis besarmu!"

Yesung terkekeh pelan, jadi kekasihnya benar-benar sudah tidak sabar, eh? Dan seperti apa yang diharapkan Wookie, Yesung langusng memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Wookie, membuat _namja _mungil itu memekik tertahan.

"sshhh.. kau nikmat sekali _chagy.. _kenapa lubangmu bisa selalu senikmat eoh?"

Yesung memejamkan _obisidian_nya, menikmati lubang Wookie yang menghimpit penisnya kuat. Perlahan Yesung mengeluarkan lagi penisnya, menyisakan kepalanya saja yang ada didalam lubang Wookie, lalu tanpa aba-aba menyentakkannya kedalam, membuat Wookie memekik kaget dan mendesah secara bersamaan karena penis Yesung langsung menyentuh prostatnya.

"ooohhhh.. _hyung! _Yesung _hyung..ahhh"_

Yesung yang mendengar desahan nikmat dari Wookie semakin bersemangat menggenjot lubang sempit Wookie, terus menyentuh prostat _namja _manis itu bgerulang-ulang.

"yeahh... disana _hyung...aoohhh.."_

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal melihat Wookie yang terus mendesah nikmat karena penis Yesung, melupakan tugasnya terhadap penis Kyuhyun yang sudah mengacung tinggi tepat didepan wajah Wookie.

"_Baby, _kau melupakan tugasmu, eh?", ucap Kyuhyun sakartis. Wookei yang mendengarnya langusung membuka _caramel_nya yang semula terpejam, berhadapan dengan penis Kyuhyun yang mengacung indah dihadapannya.

Tanpa sadar _Namja _manis itu menjilat birbinya sendiri, seolah tak sabar ingin mencicipi 'benda' kebanggaan Kyuhyun itu, ia ingin segera mengulumnya.

Dan saat Yesung kembali menumbuk telak prostatnya, membuatnya memekik keras, Kyuhyun langsung memasukan penis panjangnya kedalam mulut Wookie, memegang kedua sisi kepala _namja _manis itu, membantunya untuk meng'_oral _penis Kyuhyun.

"uhh.. kulum lebih cepat _baby..."_

Wookie menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun, mengulum penis Kyuhyun dengan cepat walaupun sesekali ia sedikit tersedak saat merasakan ujung penis Kyuhyun menyentuh tenggorokannya. Tapi ia sungguh menikmati itu.

"emmphhh..engg"

Wookie memjamkan _carameln_ya erat, berusaha keras berkonsentrasi dengan tugasnya mengingat Yesung yang terus saja menyentuh prostat berkali-kali bergerak dengan begitu brutal dan kasar.

"ssshhh... kau sempit _chagy...", _desah Yesung tertahan, bergerak lebih cepat, sesekali ia menampar keras bokong Wookie, membuat belahan kenyal itu memerah, namun Wookie sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan, apa yang dilakukan Yesung malah menambah kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"ouuhh.. _baby, _lebih cepat..."

Wookie memaju-mundurkan kepalnya lebih cepat, merasakan penis Kyuhyun mulai berkedut dalam mulutnya, ia juga dapat merasakan penis Yesung yang juga semakin membesar dilubangnya.

"eummphh..."

Wookie meraih penisnya sendiri, bermaksud segera menyelesaikan apa yang sudah begitu membuncah, namun tangan Yesung lebih cepat, menepis tangan Wookie.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bermain dengan penismu _chagy? _Kau tak boleh menyentuhnya sedikitpun"

Wookie mendesah pasrah, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat saat Yesung meraih penisnya, menariknya kasar. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas kini beralih ke kedua _nipple _Wookie, memelintirnya kasar.

Semuanya terasa berputar, hingga _namja _mungil itu memuntahkan _sperman_ya (lagi) diikuti oleh Yesung yang menyemburkannya jauh didalam lubang Wookie, hingga menetes keluar karena lubang itu tak sanggup lagi menampung banyak sekali cairan _sperma d_an Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkannya didalam mulut _namja _mungil itu.

Ketiganya terengah, menikmati sisa-sisa _orgasme _yang begitu luar biasa.

"sshhh.. _hyung.. _h-hentikan aku lelah..", rengek Wookie manja saat Yesung menjilat lubangnya, mengais sisa cairannya sendiri yang merembes keluar.

"Kau lelah? Tapi aku sama sekali belum lelah _chagy"_

Wookie menggeleng lemah, sungguh ia benar-benar tidak kuat jika harus melayani nafsu kedua _namjachingu_nya.

"_Hyung..."_

"Bagaimana jika kita mencoba gaya baru, _baby?", _usul Kyuhyun dengan seriangaian khasnya, Yesung yang melihat itu juga menampakan seringaian yang sama, sedangkan Wookie kembali menggeleng lemah.

"Aku lelah..", rajuknya.

"Satu kali lagi _chagy.."_

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya, Yesung langsung menarik tubuh Wookie, menelentangkannya diatas ranjang, Kyuhyun yang tau dengan maksud Yesung segera mengambil tali yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengikat tanganWookie.

"K-kyu.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ssstt.. diam dan nikmati saja _baby"_

Wookie coba memberontak, namun seperti yang terlihat ia tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan tenaga Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun kembali mengikat tangan Wookie dikepala ranjang, Yesung meraih kedua kaki _namja _manis itu, mengangkangkannya, mengikatnya ke setiap sisi ranjang bagian bawah. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering saat melihat lubang Wookie yang terus berkedut didepannya, seolah mengundang penisnya untuk segera membobolnya.

"Kyunnie, _hyungie.. _aku lelah", rajuk Wookie sekali lagi, mencoba mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo _yang ia miliki namun tampaknya kali ini hal itu sama sekali tidak berguna, eh?

Telinga Kyuhyun dan Yesung seakan tuli, mereka mengabaikan begitu saja permintaan kekasih mereka.

Wookie mebelalakan matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun merangkak naik keatas tubuhnya dengan posisi terbalik sehingga sekarang kepala Kyuhyun menghadap tepat didepan penisnya, dan wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan penis Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali menegang sempurna.

"K-kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Namun belum sempat Wookie kembali menanyakan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun, Yesung dengan sengaja langsung memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang Wookie, membuat _namja _manis itu memekik kaget, membuka mulutnya lebar, melihat kesempatan emas itu Kyuhyun langsung memasukan penisnya kedalam mulut Wookie, membuatnya sedikit tersedak penis panjang Kyuhyun.

Dan permainan itupun kembali dimulai. Atmosfer kamar itu kini benar-benar penuh dengan aroma s_ex _yang mendominasi.

"eummmpphhh..."

Wookie berusaha keras mengulum penis Kyuhyun, mencoba berkonsentrasi walaupun itu seperti hal yang begitu sulit mengingat Yesung yang terus saja membobol lubnagnya, menggenjotnya dengan begitu kasar namun hal itu malah membuatnya semkain merasa nikmat dan jangan lupakan Kyuhyun yang men'_oral _penisnya, seseklai menggigit 'benda' yang sudah kembali mengeras itu, bahkan tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, dengan begitu lihai menarik kasar _twinsball _miliknya.

"Eungghhh.."

"hemmmppppp...sssshhhh.."

Suara ranjang yang berderit, gesekan antara kulit mereka bertiga, kecipak lidah yang 'bermain' ditambah dengan suara desahan tertahan yang begitu menggoda, menimbulkan gairah tersendiri bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Terdengar begitu erotis dan _sexy _dengan aroma _sperma _yang bercampur diantara keringat yang terus mengalir.

Ketiga tubuh itu masih terus bergerak, mencoba memuaskan nafsu mereka yang sama sekali tidak berkurang walaupun sudah beberapa ronde mereka lakukan. Terus bergerak liar, kasar dan brutal, mencari sebuah kenikmatan duniawi yang begitu indah.

"eunghhh... _chagy..."_

"eumpphh.. _b-baby..."_

"hempphhh..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My 'naugthy' wookie**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Zhoumi berlari-lari kecil memasuki _apartment_nya, tersenyum ganjil saat melihat sebuah botol kaca yang ia bawa. Obat perangsang. Ya, itu obat perangsang yang ia beli seblum pulang tadi. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat memasukan obat perangsang itu ke dalam minuman Henry dan membuat _namja _mochi itu mendesah gelisah.

Ia menyeringai, langkah kakinya membawanya menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan apa yang ia perlukan namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat kamar Henry terbuka, memperlihatkan _namja _Cina yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan menggunakan kemeja, yang Zhoumi yakin adalah miliknya.

Zhoumi terpana dengan apa yang ia lihat, tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri yang terasa kering, "H-henly?"

"_Gege...", _cicit Henry, suaranya terdnegar begitu kecil hingga Zhoumi harus menajamkan pendnegarannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Henry melangkah mendekati Zhoumi dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah, berbisik pelan, "Maukah _gege _mencobanya denganku?"

Zhoumi tersentak kaget, bukan hanya karena ucapan Henry yang begitu mengejutkan untuknya tetapi juga pakaian yang dikenakan _namja _itu. Henrynya, kekasihnya yang yang begitu polos hanya mengenakan selembar kain -kemejanya- tanpa mengenakan apapun lagi. Bahkan ia dapat melihat penis Henry yang masih tertidur dari balik kemeja putihnya. What the.!

"Si-siapa yang mengajarimu berpakaian seperti ini Henly-ya?"

Henry semakin menundukan kepalnya, "Wo-wookie _sunbae"_

Kedua mata Zhoumi melebar. Pantas saja Henrynya yang polos menjadi seperti ini, jika sudah menyangkut nama Kim Ryeowook ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kau yakin Henly?"

Henry mengangguk imut, membuat Zhoumi gemas, ingin segera 'memakan' mochi manisnya, "Kau yang meminta Henly _honey, _dan aku tidak akan berhenti bahkan jika kau menangis memintaku untuk berhenti", ucap Zhoumi seraya menggendong tubuh kecil Henry didepan, menggendongnya seperti koala. Ia menyeringai, sebelum membawa bibir Henry menyatu dengan bibirnya, melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan kedua tubuh itu menyatu diatas ranjang. Henry hanya mampu mencengkram kuat seprai dibawahnya seraya terus mendesah nikmat, merasakan penis Zhoumi yang terus saja menyentuh prostatnya.

"ohhhh..._gege..._ce-cepat..aahhhhh..."

Zhoumi semakin bersemangat menggenjot lubang Henry yang baru pertama kali ia masuki itu, begitu nikmat. Lubang sempit Henry seakan menyedot dan menghimpit penisnya kuat.

"eungghhh.. _tight! _Kau nikmat Henly..."

Sungguh, ia harus berterima kasih kepada Wookie yang telah 'sedikit' mempengaruhi otak polos Henry, karena tanpa bantuan Wookie mungkin terpaksa ia harus menggunakan obat perangsang seperti saran Kyuhyun.

"hahhh.. _gege! _A-aku..."

Seakan mengerti dengan maksud Henry, Zhoumi semakin cepat menggenjot lubang _namja _mochi itu, tangan kirinya memainkan _nipple _kiri Henry dan _nipple _kanan Henry dimainkan oleh mulutnya. Tangan kanan Zhoumi yang semula menganggur mengocok cepat penis mungil Henry sesuai tempo genjotannya, membuat tubuh Henry semakin bergerak gelisah, merasakan sesuatu yang begitu membuncah di perutnya, seperti ingin meledak.

"yeah.. d-disanah...ohhhhhh...lebih dalam _gege! _Aaaaahhhhh..."

Henry memejamkan kedua matanya erat, secara refleks ia meraih kepala Zhoumi, menekannya kuat, seolah meminta _namja _tampan itu untuk lebih memanjakan _nipple_nya. Bahkan dengan berani ia ikut menggerakan pinggulnya, membantu Zhoumi untuk memasukan lebih dalam penis Zhoumi yang begitu besar itu kedalam lubangnya yang masih begitu sempit.

"eunghhh.. _gege!"_

"Henly!"

Pergulatan itu berakhir, dengan _sperma _Henry yang membasahi perut Zhoumi dan seprai yang sudah tidak berbentuk dibawah mereka. Sedangkan _sperma _Zhoumi masuk jauh kedalam tubuh Henry, sedikit menetes akibat terlalu banyak dimuntahkan.

Keduanya ternegah, mengais oksigen dengan begitu rakus.

"_Gomawo _Henly-ya", ucap Zhoumi seraya mengecup lama kening Henry.

Henry tersenyum, mengecup singkat bibir Zhoumi, "_Wo ai ni, gege."_

"_Wo ye ai ni"._

Zhoumi mencabut penisnya dari lubang Henry perlahan, seolah tidak ingin menyakiti mochi Cina itu, lalu membopong Henry yang mulai memejamkan matanya menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Henry, menidurkan kekasihnya disana. Awalnya Zhoumi ingin membersihkan kamar Henry dulu tapi melihat Henry yang sudah tertidur begitu nyaman di kasur ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Henry.

"Selamat malam _honey"._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My 'naughty' Wookie**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Matahari bergelayut mesra di atas langit. Mengawali siang yang begitu cerah hari ini. Namun sepertinya kecerahan cuaca bulan Juni sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi _mood _Kim Ryeowook yang saat ini nampak sedikit buruk.

Ia meringis kesakitan saat mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman, dengan begitu hati-hati menyamankan posisinya.

Haaahh.. kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi bukan? Ya, semua itu garagara kedua _namjachingu _Wookie yang sama sekali tidak ingin berhenti tadi malam, beronde-ronde mereka lakukan hingga tidak sadar bahwa pagi akan segera menjelang. Berakibat fatal pada Wookie yang sekarang tidak bisa berjalan bahkan duduk dengan benar.

"Ck. Mereka menyebalkan", gerutu Wookie seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun dan Yesung akan segera kembali 'memakan' Wooki jika melihat ekspresi kekasih mereka itu.

"Siapa yang menyebalkan _sunbae?"_

Hampir saja Wookie jatuh dari posisi duduknya. Demi penis besar Yesung! Ia benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar suara dengan logat aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Ya! Henry Lau! Bisakah kau tidak mengejutkanku seperti itu!", teriak Wookie keras, mendelik kesal ke arah Henry yang kini sudah berada dihapannya, memperlihatkan senyum polosnya.

"_Mianhae sunbae, _aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi kau malah mengacuhkanku"

Wookie masih saja terus menggerutu aneh saat Henry mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Wookie. Angin berhembus pelan, sedikit menyibak syal berwarna putih yang dikenakan _namja _cina itu.

"Kau! Kau sudah mencobanya dengan si tiang listrik?!", seru Wookie gaje ketika melihat beberapa tanda merah keunguan di leher jenjang Henry, dan ia yakin, sangat yakin bahwa tanda itu adalah hasil karya Zhoumi.

Henry yang sedikit terkejut segera memperbaiki letak syalnya saat menyadari tatapan _caramel _Wookie yang tertuju ke lehernya, berdeham pelan, "Se-seperti yang _sunbae _lihat".

"Kyaaa... _cukhae _Mochi! Akhirnya kau melakukannya dengan Zhoumi!"

Henry menundukan kepalanya malu, tidak bisakah _sunbae_nya itu bersikap biasa saja?

"_Su-sunbae! _Jangan berteriak seperti itu"

Wookie terkekeh pelan, "_Mian.. _hanya terlalu senang.

Henry memutar bola matanya bosan, bukankah ia yang melakukan itu? Kenapa Wookie yang merasa senang?, "Kau aneh s_unbae"_

"Aku tau"

Henry menghela napas panjang, kenapa Kim Ryeowook menjadi begitu aneh, eh? Apa karena terlalu sering bersama kedua _namjachingu _mesumnya itu?

"_Sunbae?"_

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah dengar tentang jadwal kunjungan kita ke Kyoto?"

Wookie mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Kyoto? Kunjungan tentang musik tradisional Jepang?"

Henry menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya, apa kau sudah dengar jika jadwal mahasiswa jurusan Musik semester 3 diajukan besok?"

Wookie hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Besok? Yang benar saja, bahkan ia belum menyiapkan apapun. Kenapa begitu mendadak?

"Kau bercanda Henry? Besok? Itu terlalu mendadak!"

Henry mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar, entah apa yang dipikirkan Prof. Jung hingga memajukan jadwal kunjungan kita"

Keduanya mendesah pasrah. Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa melakukan appaun selain mengikuti jadwal yang ada.

"Berapa lama kita disana?"

"Satu minggu, mungkin"

Kali ini Wookie yang kembali menghela napas. Satu minggu, eh? Berarti selama satu minggu ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun ataupun Yesung? What the hell! Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan kalau begini? Jujur saja, selama mereka pacaran yang sudah hampir 2 tahun ini belum pernah sekalipun mereka berpisah, bahkan Wookie benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika satu hari saja ia tidak dijamah oleh salah satu dari _namjachingu_nya. Arrrgg! Apa yang harus ia lakukan?!

"Kau memang aneh _sunbae", _gumam Henry saat melihat Wookie mengacak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Apa yang harus kulalukan?"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau akan ke Kyoto selama satu minggu, _baby_?"

Wookie mengangguk tak bersemangat, menatap memelas ke arah kedua _namjachingu_nya.

"Bisakah kau tidak ikut kunjungan itu _chagy?"_

Kali ini Wookie menggeleng, "Kau tau bagaimana Prof. Jung, _hyung. _Dia itu menakutkan".

Ketiganya menghela napas, baik Wookie, Kyuhyun dan Yesung tau bahwa mereka tidak bisa melaukan apa-apa selain mengalah dengan ego mereka masing-masing.

"Berarti kau memang harus pergi ke Kyoto _chagy"_

Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Tapi aku akan disana selama seminggu _hyung! _Kau tau sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa berpisah dari kalian satu hari pun"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, tapi _toh _tetap tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan bukan?

"Kalau begitu kami akan mengunjungimu setiap hari, _baby"_

Pletak!

"Ya! _Hyung! _Kenapa kau menjitakku?"

Yesung memutar kedua _obsidian_nya jengah, "Karena kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun! Kau pikir Kyoto begitu dekat seperti Incheon, eh?! Tidak mungkin kita setiap hari pulang-pergi Korea-Jepang, _pabbo!"_

Kyuhyun membulatkan bibirnya, mengagguk setuju. Benar juga, kenapa ia bisa sebodoh itu?

"Jadi, aku memang harus pergi?"

"Iya, _chagy. _Kami janji akan selalu meneleponmu setiap jam"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja _baby, _kau tenang saja"

Wookie hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah. Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain ini.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang harus ke Kyoto"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My 'naugthy' Wookie**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_3 days later._

Ini adalah hari ketiga Wookie berada di Jepang, dan itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, jika selama tiga hari berturut-turut tidak ada yang memasak untuk mereka, tidak ada yang bermanja-manja pada mereka dan yang paling penting adalah tidak ada yang bisa 'dimasuki' oleh penis-penis mereka yang selama tiga hari ini pun menganggur.

Demi apapun! Mereka benar-benar merindukan kekasih nakal mereka.

"Kyu?"

"Ya, _hyung?"_

"Aku merindukan Wookie"

"Aku juga"

Keduanya menghela napas bersamaan, menatap layar tv yang berada dihadapan mereka tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk menontonnya.

Tiba-tiba saja _handphone _Kyuhyun bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

'_Kyunnie, bukalah laptopmu, aku mengirimkan sebuah video bagus ke e-mailmu. Tontonlah bersama Yesung hyung'_

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut bingung, tapi _toh _ia beranjak berdiri, bermasuk mengambil laptopnya yang berada dikamar.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?"

"Sebentar _hyung"_

Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama Kyuhyun telah kembali ke ruang tv dengan membawa laptopnya yang sudah menyala. Kedua _onyx_nya membulat tak percaya saat melihat video apa yang dikirim Wookie untuk mereka berdua.

"Yesung _hyung, _lihatlah ini", seru Kyuhyun aneh. Yesung yang semula bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, menghampiri Kyuhyun, kedua _obsidian_nya membulat tak percaya seperti Kyuhyun.

"Ini..."

Kedua _namja _tampan itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat melihat bahwa video yang dikirimkan Wookie ternyata adalah video _namja _manis itu sendiri yang berpose SANGAT _sexy _diatas ranjang.

Wookie benar-benar _fullnaked _didalam video itu, ia bersandar dikepala ranjang seraya mengangkangkan kedua kakinya.

"_Kyunnie... hyungie... _Wookie merindukan kalian..."

Suara Wookie terdengar begitu manja. Tangannya yang semula diam kini mulai bernajak menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri, mulai dari wajah, lehernya yang jenjang lalu berhenti di kedua tonjolan _pink _didadanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menegang, "Wookie merindukan sentuhan kalian seperti ini.. aaaaaahhhh"

_Namja _manis itu mendesah hebat, akibat ulah tangannya sendiri yang memelintir kedua _nipple_nya, menariknya kasar.

"Wookie sukahh... saat kalian menyentuh _nipple _Wooki lalu menariknya kasar... ohhhhh"

Wookie memejamkan _caramel_nya erat, seolah benar-benar menikmati dan membayangkan bahwa kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan Yesunglah yang menjamahnya.

Salah satu tangannya bergerak ke bawah, melakukan gerakan memutar di perut sebelum meraih penis mungilnya yang sudah sejak tadi berdiri.

"Aku merindukan tangan kalian yang memanjakan penisku... eungghhh.. mengocoknya cepat... ooohhh..."

Wookie menggerakan tangannya brutal, benar-benar terlihat tidak sabar, tangannya yang masih berada didada meremas kasar _nipple_nya sendiri.

"oohhh...haahh..Kyu..._hyung..._aku lebih suka kalian yang... me-memanjkankuhh... ahhhh"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung tak mampu bergerak, bahkan berkedip pun mereka seakan enggan. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang seirama dengan kocokan penis Wookie yang juga semakin cepat. Bahkan mereka dapat merasakan bahwa penis mereka sudah benar-benar mengeras dibalik celana.

"Kyu..aaahhh..._hyung...a_aahhhhrrr..."

Masih dengan terus mengocok penisnya sendiri tangan Wookie yang semula memanjakan _nipple_nya kini beralih meraih sesuatu diatas meja nakas, dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun dan Yesung saat melihat sesuatu yang diambil Wookie adalah sebuah _vibrator._

Tanpa membuang waktu, Wookie langsung memasukan _vibrator _itu ke dalam lubangnya yang terus berkedut minta diisi, ia memejamkan _caramel_nya semakin erat saat merasakan dengan perlahan _vibrator _itu menembus lubangnya, membayangkan salah satu penis kekasihnya yang menggenjot lubangnya.

"Oooouuuchhhhh...ni-nikmathh..ahhh.. tapi akuhh.. lebih suka penis besar kalian yang...aaahhh.. memasukiku..."

Wookie menggelinjang hebat dalam video itu. Tangannya kembali memanjakn _nipple_nya, membiarkan _vibrator _yang berada di dalam lubangnya bergetar cepat, terus menyentuh prostatnya.

"eeeuuungghh.. hemmmppp..."

Lenguhan tertahan terdengar erotis dari tubuh Wookie yang kini sudah dipenuhi dengan keringat seperti tubuh Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang juga sudah benar-benar basah.

Wookie semakin cepat mengocok penisnya, begitupun dengan tangannya yang memelintir kasar _nipple_nya secara bergantian, seirama dengan _vibrator _yang menembus lubangnya semakin cepat.

"Kyu.._hyungie... a_ku...aaaahhh.. aku..._cum!"_

Dan bersamaan dengan lengkingan suara Wookie itu, lahar putih menyembur dari ujung penis Wookie. Membasahi tangan, perut dan seprai dibawahnya. _Namja _manis itu terengah setelah _orgasme_nya yang tidak senikmat jika Kyuhyun dan Yesunglah yang mencumbunya tapi paling tidak ia merasa lega.

Video itu pun berakhir disaat Wookie masih mengatur napasnya yang terengah, menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sekararng sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan _horny _berat.

Sejenak keduanya bertatapan, berdiri hampir bersamaan lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi, "Kim Ryeowookk!"

Ckckck... sepertinya godaan _uri _Kim _naughty _Ryeowook benar-benar telah membuat penis Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengacung tegak eh?

.

.

.

**_The End! xD_**

* * *

**_Big Thanks For :  
_**

**_Ahjumma Namja_RirinYeWook_yoon HyuWoon_kyu501lover_Kim Sooyeon_ryeofha2125_Guest_thepaendeo_reaRelf_SimbaRella_sunnyunysunghyun_Cho Kyuwook_JaeRyeoCloudnia_AmaterashuUchih1_vivooooo_song min ah_SparKSomniA0321_Liaa_fvckme wookie_KiKyuWook_park min mi_violin diaz_Miku_Hana Kim_Shinta Lang_Ananda Lee_chaYWShipper_Daevict024_jongwookie  
_**

* * *

**_Balas review :  
_**

**___Ahjumma Namja :_**_apa chap ini sudah sesuai keinginan chingu? Sepertinya belom. xD_

_**RirinYeWook : ***nyodorin kipas* Tapi wookie suka kok disiksa sama namja2 pervert itu *lirik Kyu n sungie* #plaaak. oh, ff yang itu sabar ne.. ^^  
_

_**yoon HyunWoon : **eh, nggak boleh.. yang satu udah punya Hana *re : yesung* #dibunuh. xP umur Hana? Baru 17 tahun kok.. jangan kaget kalo Hana udah seyadong ini.. xD  
_

_**kyu501lover : **oppa aku juga pengen. *ikutan tarik baju donghae*... kyaaa.. kita sama chingu! *tos* benar-benar fujoshi akut kita! Tiap hari baca n nonton manga yaoi! xP yuhuu.. threesome datang.. bagaimana menurutmu? xD  
_

_**Kim Sooyeon : **Nggak kuat? Huaahh.. Hana juga nggak kuat bacanya. xD *duagh* (padahal yang bikin siapa juga). Hana jamin pasti kmu juga nggak kuat baca chap ini. xP LOL  
_

_**ryeofha2125 : **gomawo saeng. ^^ KRY juga kesukaan eonni. xD hayo.. hayo... nih udah eonni kasih threesome biar tambah hot. xP  
_

_**Guest : **haha.. benarkah? tenang aja. Wookie menikmatinya kok. xD  
_

_**thepaendeo : **chingu.. ayo tos, kita sama-sama yadong. xD LOL ini udah lanjut.. gimna menurutmu?  
_

_**reaRelf : **benarkah hot? iya nh.. yesung main ikut aja.. xD  
_

_**SimbaRella : **Haha.. minta ajarin Kyupil aja chingu, biar bisa masturbasi,, #plaaak LOL xD dua 'barang' dalam satu lubang? Sumpah, Hana nggak bisa bayanginnya... so, threesome yang Hana buat hanya seadanya aja (?) mian kalo nggak hot. xD tuh ZhouRy nc'an walaupun banyak yang Hana cut, nggak kuat sh bayangin Henry yang polos jadi kayak gitu. xP  
_

_**sunnyunysunghyun : **ne, gwencahana.^^ tenang aja wookie masih bisa kuliah kok. xD  
_

_**Cho Kyuwook : **authornya juga yadong tingkat dewa! xD apalagi readersnya.. #plaaak. LOL xP dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi setelah mereka 'bermain' . xD hehe  
_

_**JaeRyeoCloudnia : ***sodorin 4 AC* semoga mempan chingu~ xD giman chap ini? Apakah masih 'panas'? xP  
_

_**AmaterashuUchih1 : **Dan benar... chapter ini threesome.. xD gmana menurutmu?  
_

_**vivooooo : **sekali2 wookie nakal nggak apa-apa dh.. xD nih udah lanjut.. xD  
_

_**song min ah : **Gimana chingu? Apakah ini sudah double hot? xD  
_

_**SparKSomniA0321 : **ini udah lanjut chingu... xD gimana menurutmu?  
_

_**Liaa : **Hana juga nggak kuat *duagh* xD jangan dibayangin.. dibaca aja.. xD  
_

_**fvckme wookie : **huahaha.. kmu horny chingu? Sana 'main' sendiri aja.. nggak boleh ajak2 wookie. xD ckck.. iya nh.. Hana suka yang blak-blakan xP. apakah chap ini juga bikin kmu horny? LOL xD  
_

_**KiKyuWook : **tapi keren lho liat babywook seliar ini. xD LOL gimana? gimana? apakah chap ini sudah lebih hot? xD  
_

_**park min mi : **huahaha.. mending jangan baca chingu.. daripada 'jijik' xD LOL  
_

_**violin diaz : **ckck.. gimana menurutmu chingu? APakah babywook udah makin nakal disini? xP LOL  
_

_**Miku : **mari kita tos Miku-chan.. xD eh.. eh.. aniyo! Ketiga namja itu hanya milik Hana.. xP #plaak  
_

_**Hana Kim : **haha.. iya nh.. tapi wookie suka dihukum kayak gitu.. xP  
_

_**Shinta Lang : ** *ambil popcorn. ikutan nonton* xD haha tubuh wookie udah hana perbaiki kok (?) Our Love? Udah baca kelanjutannya kan? xD  
_

_**Ananda Lee :** haha.. emang ikan mangap-mangap? *lirik donghae* #plaaak LOL xD tuh.. KRY threesome.. gimana menurutmu? xD  
_

_**chaYWShipper : **Haha.. Hana juga panas dingin nh bikinnya.. xD jangan demo lagi.. tuh udah hana lanjutin.. xD threesome lagi.. xP  
_

_**Daevict024 : **ini udah hana lanjutin. ^^  
_

_**jongwookie : ***sodorin tisu* ini udah lanjut chingu.. ^^  
_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :**  
_

_****_Akhirnya selesai juga... xD *lap keringet pakek kolornya wookie*

Gimana threesomenya? sepertinya kurang hot yak? xD maklum pertama kali hana bikin threesome sh.. xP

Tuh hana udah nyempilin Zhoury buat nc'an, tapi banyak yang hana cut.. nggak tega bayangin wajah polos henry dinodai oleh si tiang listrik aka zhoumi #plaaaak.

ckckck.. dan satu kata buat kita semua "YADONG" *duagh. LOL xP

.

_review?_

_.  
_

_Khmasahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See you! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


End file.
